No es tarde para no estar solo
by DarkNest
Summary: cordura era el nombre de un tejido de nailon de DuPont, como marca comercial surgió en 1929 como desarrollo a partir del rayón. Posteriormente pasó a ser una fibra sintética de alto rendimiento, fabricada por Invista. o Prudencia, buen juicio. Aún no sé.


**Supongo que debo disculparme... U_U lo sé, soy muy lenta, pero tendré que disculparme aún más, porque por el próximo mes no podre publicar nada. Si aún no saben, vivo en Colombia, país en donde se hace un examen a los estudiantes del último grado de todos los colegios, y adivinen que... sip, en aproximadamente 4 meses me gradúo XD, así que dejare que supongan que es lo que estaré haciendo este mes XD.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son solo de Masashi kishimoto-san, yo tan solo los pido prestado para nuestro entretenimiento.**

**disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Cuando era pequeño yo tenía algo así como un diario, escrito con tinta imaginaria para que nadie más pudiera leerlo. Mi madre me lo regaló cuando aprendí a escribir; era un pequeño cuaderno negro con diminutas flores blancas en relieve. Definitivamente no era muy masculino, pero era mío y a mí me gustaba. Seguramente te preguntaras el cómo podía yo escribir con tinta imaginaria. Te diré que cuando quise escribir en él por primera vez, lo único que tenía era un lapicero vacío, así que, en ese mismo instante, decidí llenarlo con tinta imaginaria, la cual rindió mucho; imagínate, dibuje miles de cosas, escribí cientos de historias y escondí millones de secretos con tan solo una recarga. Ahora mismo estarás pensando "¿y a mí qué coño me importa si de pequeño eras imbécil?", así que yo te responderé: hace un par de días encontré aquel cuadernito. Y no pude leer nada.<p>

Algunas personas –personas como tú, querido extraño- dicen que estoy loco porque vivo en un manicomio –yo lo llamo la casa de los abandonados-, pero yo digo que estoy sano, pues son ellos los que sufren de cordura –es una enfermedad horrible, horrible te digo. Te hace estúpido y esclavo.

Pues bien, yo llevo en la casa de los abandonados muchos años, pues mi hermano mayor mato a mis padres y luego se suicido –los de batas blancas dicen que no fue eso lo que paso. Dicen que soy esquizofrénico paranoico y que los mate cuando tenía 11 años. Pero yo sé que fue Itachi; yo mismo sostuve sus manos mientras cortaba las gargantas de nuestros padres-, en fin, como llevo muchos años aquí tengo lo que se podría decir 2 amigos; Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos azules que en luna llena se "convierte en un zorro" –él es a quien deberían llamar loco, no a mi-, y Sakura.

Bueno, Sakura, ella… ella es especial. Alguien optimista diría que sus ojos son de color verde jade, que su pelo rosa es original, que sus orejas puntiagudas son como las de un carismático elfo, y que su naricita pequeña y respingona se parece a la de campanita. Diría que su cuerpo es esbelto y su forma de caminar excéntrica, como si cada una de sus piernas decidiera a donde ir.

Pero yo no soy optimista. Yo digo que tiene ojos pequeños y de un color verde vivo más bien muerto, que sus orejas son demasiado grandes para su cara –que tiene forma de corazón-, y que su nariz es respingona y afilada. Yo digo que no come lo suficiente, y que sus piernas están fuera de su control. Sakura no es hermosa, pero ella me atrae como la luz a la polilla. Tal vez sea la violencia implícita en su sonrisa torcida, o la crudeza tras sus ojos verdes con la vivacidad muerta, o el hecho de que no esté aquí pero siempre esté conmigo.

Creo que me he salido del tema, un poquito, solo un poquito.

A diferencia de Naruto y yo, ella llego aquí hace unos pocos meses. Nos contó que un día en su escuela descubrió que era alérgica a una chica, y que una voz en su cabeza le había dicho que la cura era romperle una silla en la cabeza. Lastimosamente, la alergia no se curó. También nos conto que esa voz le hablaba desde que era pequeña, y que su nombre era Mary y que en realidad no le gustaba que la llamasen voz.

Sakura también nos dijo que hoy era el cumple años de Mary, por lo que haremos una fiesta para ella. Ahora Sakura se acerca a mí, con su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos verdes de la vivacidad muerta brillando. Se detiene junto a mí, y susurra "a Mary le gustas porque eres frío. Tienes los ojos fríos y muertos y nosotras tenemos fiebre y demasiada vida", pega su mejilla a la mía y puedo sentir su respiración en mi oreja, y un poquito más pasito continúa "a mí me gustas porque haces que Mary se calle. ¿Podría dormir contigo Sasuke-kun? Y podrías cantarme una canción de dormir. Me gusta escuchar tu voz. A Mary también, así que estoy segura de que esta vez si me dejara dormir". Agarra mi mano con fuerza, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a echar a volar –un bonito y liviano globo rosa-, y vamos a mi cuarto. Yo canto como ella dijo que hiciera, mientras ella da vueltas en mi cama, "me revuelco en tu olor, Sasuke-kun, para que esas zorras de vestidos y zapatos blancos entiendan de una vez que eres mío. Y de Mary. Eres nuestro, Sasuke-kun". Y entonces se duerme, y al verla dormir yo también me duermo, porque el ver su angelical rostro tan relajado me hace pensar que está bien que ponga mi cabeza junto a la suya, y que roce sus labios con los míos, y que mientras cierro los ojos, coja su mano y no la suelte nunca más.

Al despertar no la veo a mi lado, pero no me preocupo mucho, pues la veo sentada bajo la ventana –llena de barrotes, por lo que la luz llega como rota a ella. Un hada rodeada por haces de luz rota- mirando mi pequeño cuaderno. Después de unos minutos comienza a reír. Me mira con sus ojos verdes envejecidos y me dice con su voz susurrante "a Mary le gusta como dibujas, pero, Sasuke-kun, personalmente prefiero tus historias". Me sonríe con sus labios rosados y continúa pasando las pequeñas hojitas.

Tal vez te sorprendas, querido extraño, pero yo no esperaba otra cosa; ella está hecha de mi imaginación, o eso dice Naruto.


End file.
